The invention provides isolated nucleic acid and amino acid sequences of HsKip3b, methods of detecting HsKip3b and screening for HsKip3b modulators using biologically active HsKip3b, and kits for screening for HsKip3b modulators.
The kinesin superfamily is an extended family of related microtubule motor proteins. It can be classified into at least 8 subfamilies based on primary amino acid sequence, domain structure, velocity of movement, and cellular function. This family is exemplified by xe2x80x9ctruexe2x80x9d kinesin, which was first isolated from the axoplasm of squid, where it is believed to play a role in anterograde axonal transport of vesicles and organelles (see, e.g., Goldstein, Annu. Rev. Genet. 27:319-351 (1993)). Kinesin uses ATP to generate force and directional movement associated with microtubules.
Within this functional group of kinesins resides a group of kinesins from several organisms that share significant sequence homology. These include Drosophila Klp67A, S. pombe BC2F12.1, S. pombe BC649.01, S. cerevisiae Kip3, HsKif3a, and CeLF22F4.3.
Drosophila Klp67A has been shown to be a plus end-directed motor. This activity implicates KPL67A in the localization of micochondria in undifferentiated cell types. In situ hybridization studies of the KLP67A mRNA during embryogenesis and larval central nervous system development indicate a proliferation-specific expression pattern. When affinity-purified anti-KLP67A antisera are used to stain blastoderm embryos, mitochondria in the region of the spindle asters are labeled. These data suggest that KLP67A is a mitotic motor with the role of positioning mitochondria near the spindle.
The discovery of a new kinesin motor protein, and more particularly, one having sequence homology to KLP67A, and the polynucleotides encoding it satisfies a need in the art by providing new compositions which are useful in the diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of cancer, neurological disorders, and disorders of vesicular transport.
The present invention is based on the discovery of a new human kinesin motor protein, HsKip3b, the polynucleotide encoding HsKip3b, and the use of these compositions for the diagnosis, treatment, or prevention of cancer, neurological disorders, and disorders of vesicular transport.
In one aspect, the invention provides an isolated nucleic acid sequence encoding a kinesin superfamily motor protein, wherein the motor protein has the following properties: (i) the protein""s activity includes microtubule stimulated ATPase activity; and (ii) the protein has a sequence that has greater than 70% amino acid sequence identity to SEQ ID NO:2 as measured using a sequence comparison algorithm. In one embodiment, the protein further specifically binds to polyclonal antibodies raised against SEQ ID NO:2.
In one embodiment, the nucleic acid encodes HsKip3b or a fragment thereof. In another embodiment, the nucleic acid encodes SEQ ID NO:2. In another embodiment, the nucleic acid has a nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1.
In one aspect, the nucleic acid comprises a sequence which encodes an amino acid sequence which has greater than 70% sequence identity with SEQ ID NO:2, preferably greater than 80%, more preferably greater than 90%, more preferably greater than 95% or, in another embodiment, has 98 to 100% sequence identity with SEQ ID NO:2.
In one embodiment, the nucleic acid comprises a sequence which has greater than 55 or 60% sequence identity with SEQ ID NO:1, preferably greater than 70%, more preferably greater than 80%, more preferably greater than 90 or 95% or, in another embodiment, has 98 to 100% sequence identity with SEQ ID NO:1. In another embodiment provided herein, the nucleic acid hybridizes under stringent conditions to a nucleic acid having a sequence or complementary sequence of SEQ ID NO:1.
In another aspect, the invention provides an expression vector comprising a nucleic acid encoding a kinesin superfamily motor protein, wherein the motor protein has the following properties: (i) the protein""s activity includes microtubule stimulated ATPase activity; and (ii) the protein has a sequence that has greater than 70% amino acid sequence identity to SEQ ID NO:2 as measured using a sequence comparison algorithm. The invention further provides a host cell transfected with the vector.
In another aspect, the invention provides an isolated kinesin superfamily motor protein, wherein the protein has one or more of the properties described above. In one embodiment, the protein specifically binds to polyclonal antibodies generated against a motor domain, tail domain or other fragment of HsKip3b. In another embodiment, the protein comprises an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2.
In one aspect, the protein provided herein comprises an amino acid sequence which has greater than 70% sequence identity with SEQ ID NO:2, preferably greater than 80%, more preferably greater than 90%, more preferably greater than 95% or, in another embodiment, has 98 to 100% sequence identity with SEQ ID NO:2.
The invention features a substantially purified polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 or a fragment thereof and more particularly, the motor domain of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 or a fragment thereof.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a method of identifying a candidate agent as a modulator of the activity of a target protein. The method comprises adding a candidate agent to a mixture comprising a target protein which directly or indirectly produces ADP or phosphate, under conditions that normally allow the production of ADP or phosphate. The method further comprises subjecting the mixture to a reaction that uses said ADP or phosphate as a substrate under conditions that normally allow the ADP or phosphate to be utilized and determining the level of activity of the reaction as a measure of the concentration of ADP or phosphate. A change in the level between the presence and absence of the candidate agent indicates a modulator of the target protein.
The phrase xe2x80x9cuse ADP or phosphatexe2x80x9d means that the ADP or phosphate are directly acted upon by detection reagents. In one case, the ADP, for example, can be hydrolyzed or can be phosphorylated. As another example, the phosphate can be added to another compound. As used herein, in each of these cases, ADP or phosphate is acting as a substrate.
Preferably, the target protein either directly or indirectly produces ADP or phosphate and comprises a motor domain. More preferably, the target protein comprises a kinesin superfamily motor protein as described above and most preferably, the target protein comprises HsKip3b or a fragment thereof
Also provided are modulators of the target protein including agents for the treatment of cellular proliferation, including cancer, hyperplasias, restenosis, cardiac hypertrophy, immune disorders and inflammation. The agents and compositions provided herein can be used in variety of applications which include the formulation of sprays, powders, and other compositions. Also provided herein are methods of treating cellular proliferation disorders such as cancer, hyperplasias, restenosis, cardiac hypertrophy, immune disorders and inflammation, for treating disorders associated with HsKip3b activity, and for inhibiting HsKip3b.